Mesmerised
by custardcreams
Summary: Typical Cophine highschool AU, with a twist... Geek!Delphine & Cool!Cosima. Shenanigans aplenty. (Cophine, obvs)
1. Chapter 1

I've read a lot of stories where Cosima is the geek, and Delphine the popular girl, and even though that idea does fit for me, I can also picture it the other way around! So I thought I would try! Reviews are very appreciated. Thanks!

_ 

Cosima Niehaus sauntered down the hallway with entirely too much swing in her hips for a high school student and I was mesmerised. Mesmerised from the very first moment I saw her, walked straight into the open locker door in front of me and dropped all my newly purchased books on the floor like a fool. Mesmerised by the soft smile that was always spread across her mouth, mesmerised by the way her hands flew and danced when she spoke, mesmerised by the curls that bounced behind her while she walked.

Where Cosima was all smoothness and ease, I was something much more rigid. All long torso and gangly limbs, I watched Cosima, and envied the fluidity of her movements from a far. Unfortunately, it was not meant to be. Girls like Cosima Niehaus, student body president, unfathomably popular and sweet,star of the school, did not talk to girls like me.

I stared at her constantly, and I'm sure she knew it. While I had never spoken to her, she often shot me bemused smiles across the hall, across the cafeteria, in the car park. I always turned my head as quickly as possible, and pretended to be admiring a smudge of grime on the wall, or be utterly enthralled by the latest text message Maman had sent me. Anything but the truth. Anything but have her know I was slightly in love with her.

When I had first transferred to the school, fresh off the plane from France, a bundle of nerves topped by a scraggily pile of blonde curls, it struck me as odd that she was so popular. Cosima Niehaus, in all of her wonder, did not seem like the girls I had seen on the many American films popular with my friends back home. She did not seem mean or callous, and I couldn't imagine her dunking some poor soul's head in the toilet, or whatever it was American teenagers did for fun.

It was the first day back of school after summer, and I was nervous. My only friend from the year before, Mia, had moved to the other side of the country, as her father had been promoted, and I felt doomed, as I would be yet again starting the year with no friends. At first when I had arrived, many people had wanted to be my friend, enamoured with the idea of an exotic and sophisticated French girl. I imagine they thought I would skip classes, smoke cigarettes and read cosmopolitan magazine with them, and the reality of an entirely too tall, awkward, dork was nowhere near as desirable, and so I was ignored.

I prayed to every god I could think of that somehow this year would throw Cosima Niehaus into my stratosphere, and I went to all of my classes with my fingers crossed in frenzied excitement, hoping to see her delightful brown curls bob into the classroom. I was out of luck with my morning classes, but did catch a glimpse of her, sitting at the best table in the cafeteria, surrounded by her friends at lunch time. Her arm was draped lazily around the girl next to her, and every so often her face lit up in laughter. I sat alone and prodded at my raspberry jelly miserably.

By last period, gym, I had all but given up hope, and when I saw her march through the doors, her gym shorts scandalously tight and short on her perfectly tanned thighs. I felt my stomach drop.

I wanted her to be in a class with me! Any class but gym!

Of course fate would twist its wicked fingers and drop the girl of my dreams, quite literally, into the one class where I couldn't hold my own. I was terrible at gym. After my growth spurt a few years ago, I'd never really felt at home in my body. My limbs seemed to work against me, most obviously in gym class. I was consistently picked last, with a roll of the eyes and a begrudging acceptance, sometimes less with the acceptance, and more with varied balls and occasionally more creative sports equipment being intentionally thrown at my head. I sighed, and resigned myself to the fact that Cosima Niehaus was never going to see me as anything but target practise.

Ms North, our slightly stocky teacher announced we were to play my least favourite game in the history of awful high school gym games, dodge ball. My stomach dropped even further down, more so than I had thought possible as I envisioned receiving at least one ball smack in the centre of my face.

We were separated into two teams, and as usual Ms North picked her two favourite students to captain the teams. Beth Childs stood on one side, a cocky grin spread across her face, and of course Cosima Neihaus stood on the other. One by one, the rattled off the names of their desired team mates, and I willed all the bones in my body to cross, wishing for once to not be picked last. After selecting her best friend, Sarah Manning, and her twin sister Helena, who would probably have tried to burn down the gym rather than be separated from her sister, Cosima grinned widely.

"I'll uh, I'll take Delphine"

Cosina Niehaus said my name? Cosima Niehaus _knew_ my name? I felt my heart race, and I was sure Cosima could hear it's overzealous beating. I bit my lip, and although I couldn't believe it, I didn't dare argue. I grinned like an idiot and hoped the blush on my cheeks wasn't terribly obvious, and trotted to join Cosima's team like a dumb puppy.

Our group gathered into a huddle, and while I thought Cosima would take charge, it was Sarah Manning who spoke first "So like, I think we should just throw the balls at Rachel. I'm thinking a good walloping might dislodge the stick from her arse, yeah?"

Cosima snorted loudly, and gently nudged her elbow into Sarah's side. "Nah Sarah, it's only the first day back, it's totes too early for you to dance with detention"

When our strategy was decided, we spread across our side of the floor and I braced myself.

While our group strategy was to win, my personal strategy was to avoid the ball at all costs. I did not want to get hit and embarrass myself in front of this girl who knew my name. I did not want to touch the ball at all, fearing if I missed a shot I might fall out of Cosima's apparent favour.

I was so caught up, a bundle of nervous energy, that I didn't even see the ball coming for my head. I fell directly backwards and began to cry. It didn't hurt, the balls were so soft. But I had ruined my chance to impress Cosima. How terribly typical of me. My heart thumped and I sobbed louder.

I felt a strong hand grip mine and swiftly pull me back onto my traitorous feet. Cosima beamed at me quickly, before turning to our teacher and annoucing rather loudly she was going to escort me to the Nurses office. Her hand gripped mine and she led me out of the room, down the hall and towards the Nurse.

It hit me suddenly, harder than the force of ball, harder the ground I had fallen back on; Cosima Niehaus was holding my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Eeep, another chapter! Thank you to the people who reviewed! Especially to the person who mentioned orthodontics. I'm super tempted to work them into a future chapter. As always, reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading, buddies!

_

The cheap leather of the Nurse's bed was cold against the back of my thighs, and Cosima Niehaus' hand was hot on my knee. My body was confused and ached all over. Cosima's hand was making me incredibly nervous, but I prayed she wouldn't move it.

I'd always imagined the first time Cosima Niehaus' nimble fingers crept up my leg would be more romantic than this. Maybe we'd be on a picnic, and her hand would rub the inside of my thigh as our lips met, or we'd be on my bed, my thighs spread, and one of hers placed between my own, creating a delicious friction. Nothing so uncomfortable or sterile. Nothing that involved my thighs in cheap nylon shorts. I sighed.

She looked at me sympathetically, probably picturing me flat on my back sobbing again. I could feel the rosy tinge on my cheeks.

"I'm sure the Nurse will be here soon, Delphine. Hang tight!"

Her voice was entirely too chirpy for this situation. Then again, she wasn't barreled up with the star of all her most inappropriate dreams rubbing her thigh in a way that was making her knees weak.

"Well we're here, Delphine, I have a proposition for you" Cosima grinned, and her tongue darted out from between her teeth for a moment. I was melting.

"Ah, yes, Co-si-ma, how can I help you?" The french lilt in my voice was so much more obvious when I was flustered, and I was thankful she didn't know me well enough to realise.

"Well, I know it's very surprising, since I'm practically perf, but I'm kinda struggling with French, and since you're the resident croissant fan, I thought you could maybe help me?" Her voice was hopeful, and before I knew what I was doing, I agreed.

"You can come to my house after school" I offered. "I live on Maple Street."

"Delphine!" Cosima leaned in conspiratorially, raising her eyebrows slightly. "I know where you live. Everyone knows where you live!"

Because nobody really spoke to me at school, I had dumbly assumed I had a level of anonymity. I felt very foolish. Of course everyone would know my house, it wasn't exactly subtle. Subtle had never been my step father's strong point.

My step father, Aldous, had been a very famous Doctor in France, and after a fall from grace which may have been plastered all over the news for months, and may have involved some illegal cloning trials, he had packed us up and moved us to America, wanting a fresh start. My mother hadn't complained, imagining our life would transform into Keeping Up With the Cormiers, all the difficulties of our life in France left behind. But unfortunately, it was not so simple.

Before we had even arrived in America, Aldous had purchased the largest house he could find, and promptly begun renovations. By the time we moved in, he had erected a somewhat sinister seven foot wrought iron fence, shielded by a thick layer of shrubs, and a state of the art home security system. Even our gate had a pin code, and I detested it.

He was very concerned with security, as he had been hounded by the press since the news broke. And as the Americans were working with the government back home to extradite him, he wasn't prepared to take any risks. While I did not like it, and often felt like a princess locked up in a silly fairy tale tower, I did understand. He still appeared in the paper almost daily, and he wanted to protect Maman and I from the furore. But since I had stubbornly kept my father's name, I had assumed nobody realised the connection between me and the evil scientist they had seen on television.

After a check up, the nurse allowed me to go home early. I was not injured, but I think she could sense how flustered I was. Maman picked me up, and I quickly announced that the next day I was to have a friend over. She was terribly excited. At home I was very popular, and my best friend practically lived at our house. Maman missed a full house and entertaining people. America had not been kind to either of us in that respect, and she was very keen to have someone new in the house.

That evening I lay in my bed, my tummy an uncomfortable mixture of sheer excitement and nervous energy. Tomorrow afternoon Cosima Niehaus would be in my house, in my bedroom, maybe sitting on my bed!

The next day passed so slowly and I sat in my classes in haze, paying attention only the wall clock that would signal my freedom. I felt as though I may throw up, but thankfully I did not. I could not even bring myself to eat lunch, and instead mashed my food up and pushed it around my tray. I was so happy when the final bell rang, but I still felt as though I would be ill.

Cosima arranged to meet me by the bike stands, and although Maman had offered to pick us up, I thought it best we walk. My house was only a few blocks from the school after all, and I was nervous that Maman would embarrass me in front of Cosima.

I waited by the bike stands, and I was slightly nervous that Cosima would fail to show up. Maybe this whole thing had been a joke? I could not really imagine that she would want to come to my house, or spend time with me, and I really struggled to believe that she, the only girl in the school with better grades than me, was struggling with her French class. But then I saw her, sashaying her way over to me, all hips and a vibrant wave of her arm.

"Delphine!" She looked as though she wanted to hug me. "I am like totes excited. Your house looks hella rad"

I turned my head and scrunched my nose, trying to figure out exactly what she meant. Although we had lived in America for some time, my lack of friends had left my English still firmly stuck in the realm of formality.

"Ahh, you mean you think my house will be nice? It is not so great. It's lonely in a house so large" I smiled softly and hoped she would not think I was a total loser.

"Aw, well! I'm sure I can liven it up a bit!" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and I felt less like I would be ill, and more like I would fall over again.

We walked the blocks in a friendly chatter, and Cosima told me about how totes lame her classes were this year, and about how Sarah Manning had suggested their science teacher dissect Rachel Duncan instead of a frog this year, because not only did she kinda look like a frog, but maybe they could win the next Nobel prize by discovering exactly made her such a bitch, and had landed herself a week of detention. I laughed, and was so drawn in by the animated way Cosima spoke of her friends, a flurry of hands and wide smiles. I hoped someday she would speak about me with such vigour.

We arrived I my gate, and I smiled lamely, gesturing to my house.

"This is it.."

"Holy potatoes Delphine. I'd forgotten how ridiculous your house is!" She stood there, somewhat gobsmacked, as I entered the pin code and waited for the gate to open.

"Your like batman or something! Baguetteman!" She laughed her own joke, and I did too.

"Yes, Cosima, our batcave is a bakery, and I have invited you hear to be our newest bread making captive" I joked.

"Mmm, maybe that wouldn't be so bad." She said it with a cheeky wink, and my knees went a little bit weak.

After ushering her away from my mother, I led Cosima up the stairs and to my bedroom. I paused slightly at the door and turned to face Cosima. "We could always study in the living room?" I posed it like a question, and Cosima grinned, ignored me, and promptly let herself into my bedroom. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. My life has been slightly hideous/dramatic/terrible. I originally intended to try to update this on a weekly basis, but I think fortnightly-ish is probably more realistic. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed or followed this story. It's very encouraging & I appreciate it so much! As always, reviews are very welcome. Thanks for sticking around!

_

Cosima Niehaus reclining on my bed, bare feet hanging haphazardly off the end was something I thought I could only dream of. But here she was, her arms dancing around excitedly as she pointed to all the tiny stars littered about my ceiling and loudly proclaiming how "hella rad" my bedroom must be in the evening. As much as I had dreamed of this, spending time with her, I had never thought it would actually happen, let alone feel so natural, so perfect. My body tingled from head to toe with anxious excitement.

I watched Cosima, and tried to dream up a way to keep her here forever, and considered asking her to sleepover. I hadn't had anyone sleep over since we had come to America, and the idea of beautiful, perfect Cosima snuggled up in my bed made me giddy. Realising she would have to see me in my pyjamas snapped me back to reality.

Suddenly she sat up, jumping on to her feet and walking around my room. She inspected all my belongings with a curiosity that I would have found adorable if I wasn't so concerned.

"Delphine!" her voice sounded breathy and excited "Your room is like totally fit for a princess!" My room was large, sure, but it was not especially fancy as Cosima seemed to think. It was the only room in the house Maman hadn't personally decorated, and was missing all the flourishes of wealth Maman was so fond of. I found myself wondering what Cosima's bedroom was like, if she thought my own was so grand.

I blushed as she thumbed over the volumes sitting on my book case, scolding myself for not thinking to hide my geekier books somewhere more subtle. Adorably, she stood on the tips of her toes, straining to catch a peek at the upper shelves of my book case, where I kept my more personal belongings. Though I had not been blessed in many physical ways, with my angry patch of curls the finest hairdressers in France couldn't seem to tame, and my teeth, that while straight now, had endured two painful years of orthodontics, I did have the advantage of height. An advantage I'd never been more grateful for, considering my very personal, very full of passages rather exuberantly expressing my desires for one Cosima Niehaus, diary was currently on the uppermost shelf.

Her legs seemed to get tired, and she sunk to her normal height as she turned to look at me.

"Delphine" My name sounded like a prayer to the heavens when it slipped out from between her lips. "As much as I like looking at all your crap, I really did come here to learn something!"

"Oh merde, Cosima, don't think I had forgotten!" I pulled open my drawer and reached for the colourful pile of cards I had prepared the night before. "I made flashing cards!"

"_Flash ing cards_? Jesus, Delphine. You're legit adorable" Cosima beamed, and I felt my cheeks turn what I was sure was a vibrant shade of cherry red.

Cosima hurried over to my desk and sat on my rug, legs crossed, in front of me. She lazily pressed her elbow to her thigh, and lay her chin against her hand. She raised an eyebrow "Teach me then, oh wise goddess of all things French." She said it with such a cheeky grin that it took all my self control to lean down and kiss her.

And so we began. After an interesting half hour, with Cosima unabashedly making fun of me, and pronouncing things as terribly as she could manage for my amusement, Cosima decided it was time for a new lesson.

"Delphine" she began, her face lighting up like a child who had discovered a secret stash of candy their parents had squirreled away "I think you should teach me to say something dirty."

I raised an eyebrow and gave her the best disapproving look I could muster. I do not think I managed this very well, because she did not take my look very seriously.

"No, no, hear me out. I mean... Verb tenses, useful, sure. Pronunciation, fantastic! But like, how am I supposed to chat up hot French girls if I can only speak like a goody two shoes?"

My cheeks turned as red as the polish on my fingers. "Talk dirty to me, Delphine!" she said, laughing at her own joke, and blatantly ignoring my disapproval. Cosima Niehaus was enjoying my discomfort far too much, and I had to do something about it.

"Non, Cosima, I will not teach you any vulgarities!" The words flew from my mouth sterner than I had intended, but Cosima didn't care, she only smirked wider as I squirmed in my chair, trying my hardest to remain poised in the face of her cheekiness.

"You know Delphine, when a hot French girl invites you to her house to practice your language skills, you really, really hope there's going to be some physical demonstrations." She said it with a wink and yet again, my legs were jelly. I did not know whether she was joking or not, but really, I did not care.

Cosima Niehaus was joking about touching me! She had thought about us touching! She called me _hot!_

Before I had the chance to second guess myself, I leaned down, pressed my hand to her chin and steered her towards my mouth with a gentle force. The earth was moving so slowly, and it seemed that my whole life had been leading up to this moment. My heart thumped and I bit my lower lip softly as we grew closer. But before our mouths could touch, there was a knock at my door. Cosima darted away from me with a swift movement that implied she'd been caught like this before, and suddenly my step-father was in my bedroom.

"Delphine" He said, looking directly at me with an overly enthused grin on his face that was making me slightly uncomfortable. "You simply cannot monopolise all the pretty girls in your room like this!"

_Get out,_ I screamed in my head, and I wanted to slam the door in his smug face.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone has reviewed, favourited, or followed. It's really nice to receive feedback & support! Sorry for the delayed update, my life has been pretty hectic. I'd like to commit to more regular updates, but unfortunately, I can't at the moment. But, rest assured, I'm not abandonning this.

_

I threw myself against my bed and silently shouted into my pillow. I wanted to shout louder. I wanted to stomp down the hallway into my stepfather's study, grab Cosima by the wrist, and drag her back to my bedroom. But my stepfather had her now. He'd marched into my room, and lured her out of my room with promises of showing her his prized first edition of On the Origin of Species. He was everything I couldn't be. Smart. Confident. Alluring.

I was beyond mad. I wanted to show Cosima things too. I wanted to show her what it felt like to kiss me. I wanted to feel her kissing me. I wanted so very many things that I did not know what to do. So I lay on bed staring at the ceiling and willed Cosima to return to my bedroom.

I don't know how long I lay there. I think my rage interfered with my ability to tell the time, but eventually I heard a soft knock on my door. I sat up immediately.

"Come in" I said. But my voice sounded as though I didn't really mean it. The last thing I needed was Maman or Aldous coming in here.

I was surprised when Cosima shuffled into my room, a wide toothy grin spread across her face.

"Man, Delphine, I thought your room was cool, but your step-dad has some wicked cool stuff!" The words came out of mouth quickly, threading together with her excitement. I felt my anger melt away. I couldn't be angry when Cosima Niehaus was in my room, bouncing on the balls of her feet with giddy glee.

Sitting up, I shrugged. "I am used to I guess. He does not really let me into his study." I said.  
>"How can you stay away? I want to like, live in there!" She said.<p>

It was strange to hear someone talk about my step father so positively. Maman gushed over him as she had always done, yes, but after months of his trial and media attention I had come to think of him as an evil man. I had not realised how much so until this evening.

"I will drive you home" I offered. Cosima shook her head.  
>"You don't have to" She said. "I live on the other side of town. It's gonna be way outta your way."<br>"Which is exactly why you should not drive yourself. Anyway, I need the practice." I said. I was firm. I wanted her alone, away from my parents.

With that, I got up from my bed, grabbed Cosima by the wrist, and led her to my stepfather's study. I knew he would be in there with Maman, discussing the trial as they did every evening. I hoped they would be too busy discussing their affairs to bother arguing that I should not be driving with passengers, alone at night, when I only had my driving permit.

I knocked on the door, but I did not wait for a response as I usually did. I pushed the door open and marched in. I felt so brave with Cosima's wrist at my finger tips. I could feel her pulse beating beneath my fingers and it spurred me on.

"Maman, I am going to drive Cosima home. I will not be long!" I said it so firmly I surprised myself. I did not bother to wait for answer. I grabbed Cosima and all but dragged her down the hallway after me.  
>"Okay ma bijou, be careful!" I heard Maman's words call after me, but I was not really listening. All I could think about was getting Cosima alone.<p>

I continued dragging Cosima until we were in Maman's car.  
>"You will have to give me directions, Co-si-ma." Her name always came out in broken, breathy syllables when I was nervous, I was learning.<br>"Its really okay, Delphine. I don't wanna be any trouble."  
>I smiled, the sweetest smile I could muster.<br>"It's okay Cosima. As I said, I need the practice."

We drove for some time, and eventually Cosima directed me to parking the car on the side of the street she said she lived on. It was a pretty street, full of small houses with neat fences, and nice lawns. Tall trees littered the pavement down each side of the street. It was so very suburban. It was so very _normal. _

"Thanks, um, thank you.. For the ride, I mean." She said the words so softly. It struck me, after all her bravado earlier, Cosima was as nervous as I was. Cosima Niehaus was as nervous to be alone with me as I was to be with her.  
>"You I very welcome, Co-si-ma. I like you, Co-si-ma. I like you very much." I tried to sound as sweet as I could. I tried to sound seductive. I probably sounded like Pepe Le Pew.<p>

I do not know what came over me, but I found myself inching ever closer to Cosima. My knees pressing into the side of her leg, dopey smile spread across my face. I licked my lips, ever so slightly, just enough to let her know my intention. I could feel her hot breath against the side of my face, and I bravely reached my finger tips up, up, up to her cheek, pulling her closer to me. I bit my lip, and mustered every bit of courage I could find, and slowly, slowly, slowly I pressed my lips against hers.

It was soft at first, with my nerves holding me back, but when I realised she was not going to pull away, I was firmer. I kissed her, and she kissed me back, and my whole body was on fire. I was melting. I was a puddle. I was putty in her fingers.

_I am kissing Cosima Niehaus!_ It was all I could think.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N at the bottom, friends!

It is a strange thing really, to have exactly what you want, exactly who you want sitting in front of you, with her mouth pressed forcefully against your own. A strange and magical thing.

She kissed me hard, sucking my bottom lip between her teeth and nipping it with those wonderfully sharp teeth of hers. I felt a strange mix of vulnerable and assured. I had instigated this kiss, I had started this, but here she was, taking control. She wanted this as much as I did, and I'm ashamed to admit what this did to me.

I'm sure I moaned into her mouth. She moaned into mine and it was the closest thing to pure bliss I've ever felt. Will ever feel, I'm very sure.

How long we continued like this, I'm not sure. It felt like mere seconds, but it also felt like an eternity, and I couldn't imagine anything outside of this.

In a moment of bravery, I slid my hand up her thigh and rubbed my fingers loosely against her. And that's when she stopped. Cosima released my mouth from hers,and pulled back, her teeth wrapped around her lips instead of mine. I was wickedly jealous. Those teeth were mine now, and I wanted them to mark my entire body, to leave me with a scar somewhere, so I would never forget this moment.

"Del-phine.." She choked out my name and her hands flew wildly in front of her. "This... what ever _this _is.. It's like, hella good.. But my curfew is in 10 minutes, and I really need to go." Her cheeks were tinged with pink and it was all I could to stop myself from kissing them all over.

My heart sank and I'm certain I could feel it in my knees. Time had stopped, with our knees pressed together in this little car, and I had not considered that she might ever have to leave.

"Um, Co-si-ma. I understand.. I will see you tomorrow, yes?" My voice sounded flustered. _Pull yourself together, Delphine! _I thought. _It is just some kisses!_

But it wasn't just some kisses, not to me, and hopefully not to Cosima either.

She inched herself closer to me, so close I thought she might sit on my lap.  
>"Bye."<br>She whispered it to me and leaned in, pressing her lips to my cheek, and in an instant she was out of the car.

"Bye, ciao" I said it myself really, she had already gone.

I watched her as she walked off, hips swaying in that typical Cosima way, with her hair bouncing along after each step. She slipped down an alley between two of those identical houses and disappeared, leaving me sitting in Maman's car dizzy and ecstatic.

I don't know how I managed to drive home. I was so distracted I drove the car onto the curb twice, and drove right across the speed bumps on my quiet little street without slowing down in the slightest. But eventually I found myself at the gates to my house, driving the car up to the house as stealthily as any novice driver could, stealing into the house, and skipping straight to my bedroom.

My bedroom felt different now, now that Cosima had been in here. It smelled of her faintly; of freshly dug earth and vanilla, that perfect mix that sent my head into a spin.

I slipped out of my clothes, throwing them, and leaving them whenever they landed. I slipped on my pyjamas, the silly ones, with owls wearing glasses. Maman had insisted they were cute. I jumped on to my bed, and pulled my pillow to my chest, hugging it tightly with both of my arms. The pillow was soft and I imagined it was Cosima nestled in so snuggly next to me.

My body was tingling all over, but more specifically there was a dull ache between my thighs, and I couldn't help but slip my fingers between them, under my knickers, and inside of myself.

I had touched myself before, of course, but it had never felt like this. It was like grasping at straws before, feeling the friction but never getting anywhere. This time was so different, and I felt as thought I would burst into flames.

My hips bucked up into the air, and I found myself wishing it was Cosima's hand instead of my own, but if I shut my eyes tightly enough, and held my breath for just a few seconds, it really felt as it was her hand, stroking inside of me, and pushing me to the brink of _this._

My thighs quaked, and I could feel a thin layer of sweat on the backs of my knees. I curled my toes and my hips lifted of the bed, and suddenly it was over. I came with my fingers gripping so tightly on my sheet that my knuckles were white, with my face pressed into my pillow, panting her name in a desperate whisper.

_Co-si-ma._

So... Sorry this is so short.. I've had this written for like a month... But I have no internet because I'm temporarily living in an Alison Hendrix-esque subdivision (it's horrible) while my house has earthquake repairs... & it's taken me this long to realise I can tether my iphone to my laptop & use terrible mobile data. But yay technology.. Yay updates... Anyway, I'm not abandoning this. I'm just a snail, obviously.  
>Note: knickers is a weird word but I can't bring myself to ever use the word panties... Why do americans say panties?<br>Anyway... Reviews are always appreciated! They encourage me to write more & generally not be an awful person, thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with a fire in my belly. Today I would see Cosima again. Lovely Cosima who kissed me in my mother's car. Cosima who obviously liked me back! Today was going to be the best day I'd had since we moved to America, I could feel it in my bones!

I bounced down the stairs with a new found gusto, and made my way to the kitchen. I sat at the breakfast bar, with my phone right in front of me. Maman fluttered about, filling a glass with orange juice, and setting it before me, humming some old song softly under her breath. I glared at my phone. I had hoped that Cosima would send me a text message, but even with all my wishing, my phone did not light up once.

"It's so nice to see you happy," Maman said, sitting down on the seat next to me. Her voice sounded oddly soft. "It has been such a long time, and I'm so glad you have found a friend."

I grinned at her, and made my way to the front door, shouting a goodbye as I left to walk to school.

As usual, I spent the whole day looking at the clock, but for a different reason. Usually I was counting down the minutes until I was able to leave, but today I was counting down the minutes until I might see Cosima. As it was a Friday, I did not have gym, and my only chance was to see her at lunch time.

I sat in all my classes in a dreamy haze, playing out all the possibilities for lunch time in my head. Some of them were fantastical, with Cosima riding into the lunch room on the back of some strange animal, and carrying me out behind her. Some were more realistic, featuring the two of us sitting at some table in the corner, bumping our knees together under the table and giggling like silly little children.

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, it was lunch time. I swear I almost floated to the cafeteria. I collected my lunch, and looked around the room, scanning all the faces for Cosima. A boy named Scott, from my chemistry class waved at me, and motioned to an empty seat next to him, but I shook my head lamely and turned in the other direction. I did not want anything to make Cosima think I was not available if she wanted to sit with me. I wandered over to my usual table, the one that was always empty because it had a wobbly leg, and sat down to eat my lunch.

I soon felt a rough pair of hands come from behind, and slip over my eyes, obscuring my vision.

"Hey frenchie, Cos won't stop going on about how she got some. You're gonna have to sit with us and get her to stick a sock in it."

I reached up to the fingers and pried them from my face with as much force as I could manage.

"Excuse me?" I said lamely, as I turned my head. Behind me stood Beth Childs, star of the school's football team, and one of Cosima's friends. She smiled at me broadly, and grabbed my arm.

"Come on, french toast, I don't think I'm gonna be able to stomach my lunch if someone doesn't shut Cos up!" Beth laughed, and dragged me across the cafeteria to her table, pushing me rather firmly into an empty seat next to Cosima, who was grinning broadly. Cosima turned her head to face me and mouthed a quick "sorry." and looking anything but.

I couldn't help but giggle. The combination of nerves and happiness had made me giddy and excitable. If I was not careful, I would embarrass myself, and have to go back to eating in solitude, something I could not bare thinking about.

The eyes of all of Cosima's friends were on me, and I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. In front of me, Sarah Manning and Beth Childs were nudging each other and laughing hysterically. Next to Beth, sat Alison Hendrix, who didn't look entirely pleased with the commotion going on next to her. She lifted her hand from the table and waggled it right in Beth's face. "Elizabeth! Sarah! Control yourselves, please. We have company!"

I'm not sure how a seventeen year old girl can manage to sound like a mother at the end of her tether, but that is exactly how Alison sounded.

Beth bit her lip, and choked back a laugh.

"Shite Alison, pull the stick outta your backside, will ya?" Sarah began, stretching back into her chair to get more comfortable. "We're just having a laugh. It's not every day a celebrity sits at your lunch table.

"Pardon?" Somehow, despite my nerves, I managed to get the words out. "I am not a celebrity"  
>"Oh yeah? Well your step dad is like a mad scientist or something right? Is he really crazy? You got any clones locked up in your basement at home?" Sarah questioned, raising her eyebrows suspiciously.<br>"Oh my goodness! Sarah Manning, you cannot just ask somebody if their step-father is crazy!" Alison's face was beet red and she looked mortified. She turned to face me. "I am so sorry Delphine. Please ignore these two, they are not a reflection of the rest of us! My mother taught me manners!"  
>"Oh my god you guys, just shut up!" Cosima hissed. She grabbed my hand, and rubbed it softly with her own under the table, leaning into me. "I'm so sorry Delphine. I've never met these people before, I swear it."<p>

"Anyway, Delphine" Alison began, completely ignoring Beth and Sarah still choking next to her, "we wanted to invite you to a get together we're having tonight. Something nice, you know. Some wine coolers, crackers. That sort of thing. Please say you'll come." She clutches both her hands and holds them above her heart, fluttering her eyelashes at me, in what I think is an attempt to be /I bit at my cheeks to hide my grin._ Friends,_ I think, as Cosima grips at my hand a little harder, trying to hide the smile on her own face.  
>"Oui, yes... Eh, I will be there"<p>

"Excellent, excellent. Cosima will give you the details."

"Come on." Cosima beamed, as she motioned for me to get up, "Let's escape... I'll walk you to class"  
>"How... eh, chivalrous." I said, hoping I'd used the right word.<br>"Anything for a pretty lady." Cosima gripped my hand in hers and led me into the hallway, waving a quick goodbye to her friends.

"So you're really gonna come to the party right?" She asks, and I want to yell _yes, yes, try and stop me!_  
>"Of course.. I am sure Maman won't mind..."<br>"Cool, cool. I'll, uh, pick you up at eight?" Her tongue darts from between her lips for the tiniest moment, and she looks hopeful.  
>"Yes, oui, of course" I kiss her quickly on the cheek and shuffle into my class knowing that this is all I will be able to think about for the rest of the day.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, I actually made a ~brain storm~ plan for this story? somehow it's made me write quicker.. Who'd have thought?

Anyway this is a boring filler chapter, sorry! But hopefully the next one is a bit more interesting. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

I wouldn't have thought it possible, but it seemed as though my mother was more excited for the party than I was. As soon as I arrived home from school and delivered the news, she almost leapt up from her chair to plan my outfit.

I soon found myself trapped in her closet while she held out dresses in front of me, moving her hands faster than even Cosima. Eventually, we decided on a short black dress, tighter across my hips and backside than anything I had worn before. I must admit that I did not feel entirely comfortable dressed up like this, but Maman assured me that I would turn many heads dressed like this, and possibly find myself a boyfriend. I scoffed at the thought.

Dinner was not even a possibility. I did not think I could stomach even the lightest meal. I realised that this was a terrible decision, in light of the alcohol I would likely be consuming later, but I still could not force myself to eat anything. My stomach felt as though a hundred butterflies were fluttering about inside of it, and I did not care to add food to the mixture.

I spent the rest of the evening pacing around my room while I fell into my favourite hobby; playing through scenarios in my mind. Perhaps tonight Cosima and I would kiss again. Perhaps it would be like one of those silly teenage movies and I would get incredibly drunk and end up jumping from the roof into someone's pool, still in my fancy party dress. Or perhaps Cosima would think, as she spent more time with me, that I was entirely boring and drab, and leave me on the side of the road somewhere. Either way, I was going to find out.

Time makes me nervous, it always has. I have always watched clocks and counted down the minutes of my life, always scared that life was going to pass my by unless I monitored the seconds diligently. As the clocked ticked ever close to eight, I found myself more aware of the time than ever before.

Cosima, for all the wonderful things about her, is _always_ late. I know this from gym class, where almost every lesson she bustles through the door five minutes late, a stream of apologies spilling from her mouth. It says a lot really, that our teacher, who is infamously harsh, has never penalised Cosima for her consistent lateness. The more I think about it, the more I am convinced that Cosima Niehaus could charm her way out of any situation.

But this did not change that fact that she was late, and I was growing increasingly nervous. At 8:15 I thought possibly Cosima had driven into some ditch and was trapped on the side of the road, unseen by all the cars that passed her by. At 8:34 I considered that maybe Cosima had decided she did not want to deal with the strange French girl, and had gone to the party alone. At 8:49, when I heard a loud _toot _from my driveway, I thought perhaps my heart would stop.

I ran out the door as quickly as I could manage in the slightly too large pair of wedged shoes Maman had insisted I wear.  
>"Non, Delphine!" She had scolded me as I tried to suggest a pair of plain black ballet flats, "a lady does not attend a party in day shoes!"<p>

I think it is to my credit that I managed not to fall until I reached the door of Cosima's car, at which point I promptly fell inside and let out a nervous giggle. Cosima's car was, in her own words _shit house. _It is green in some places, and rusted orange and brown in others. I am sure that if my mother was not so taken with enthusiasm at my actually going out, that she would ban me from travelling in such a vehicle, but I found myself not caring at all. If it were necessary I know I would push the car, Cosima and all, to this party. Anything to spend an evening with her.

Somehow we managed to make our way to the party, and Cosima seemed very pleased with the fact that her car only stopped once. Outside Alison's house, which is almost as large as my own, Cosima kissed me softly on the cheek, sensing how nervous I was. She told me to let her know at any point if I feel uncomfortable and wanted to leave. I gripped her hand and smiled as wide as I could manage in an attempt to reassure her.

And this is how I found myself standing here, in this large living room, staring at a portrait of Alison's picture perfect family, clutching at a glass of pink moscato; the kind of wine I am sure only silly teenage girls drink. Cosima has left me to go to the bathroom, or talk to a friend, or some other thing, and I am left standing here alone, looking around the room for somebody I might talk to. I notice that both of Alison's sofas have plastic covers on them, and although I giggle, I am not surprised at all.

"Hey French toast!" a voice slurs into my ear and I turn to again find Beth Childs grinning broadly at me.

"Why do you call me that?" I ask her, and I am genuinely curious.

"You're French, you're hot... C'mon now, I thought it was clever!" She laughs and clutches at my shoulder for balance.

"You're very drunk, aren't you?" I ask her, but it is not really a question. I can smell the beer on her breath, and she totters from side to side like a child who has just learnt to walk.

"Yes, officer, I'm very dr-drunk." She says. She looks solemnly at me for a moment, but her face quickly slips back into her trademark grin.

"Let's dance!" She announces, and drags me to the centre of the room.

She throws her hands above her head and sways her hips from side to side with a grace that is surprising for somebody who cannot stand straight. I try to follow her lead, but I am not drunk enough to have the confidence she possesses, and I can only jerk my hips from side to side in a motion I think resembles my mother, when she would dance awkwardly to encourage me to dance at school discos when I was young.

I down my drink with one gulp, thinking it may force me out of my shell, and before I can even get up to go and find another Cosima is behind me, pressing herself into my backside and slipping her arm around my waist.

"I bought you a thing." She says, offering the glass of wine she is gripping to me. She smells like earth and bubblegum, and I realise that scent means she is probably high.

"Merci." I slip the glass from her fingers and turn around so we are facing each other.

"You she speak French more often, you know. It's like, really hot."

I bite my lip, but it doesn't stop the smile from creeping onto my face.

"We should dance, I think. You're dressed for it." She says and without thinking about it, I pull her right up to me and begin sway from side to side.

Cosima is always elegant, and I have wasted many minutes stealing glances at her from across hallways and classrooms, both envying her effortless grace, and lusting after her. But this, this is something else entirely. She reaches behind me, and puts her hand firmly on my rear, pulling me closer, closer, closer into her. Her thigh slips between my own and I feel her raise it, pressing right between my legs. I am certain the whole room has heard my gasp, but when I can force my eyes to open and let the pleasurable feeling die out, I see nobody is watching us. Nobody is concerned with us at all.

"You look so good in that dress, Delphine." She husks it into my ear, and I can smell it again, that bubblegum and earth smell that is so perfectly Cosima.

I feel as though I am towering above her in these shoes. My mouth is impossibly far away from hers, and I find this thought upsetting. I lean down and kiss her right on the mouth, and I hear her murmur some kind of approval against me.

"We should go somewhere" She says, as she pulls herself away from me. "I don't know how long I can keep this PG."

I am dismayed by the thought of this stopping, so much so that in my tipsy state I want to cry a little bit, but the thought of something else, of her taking me somewhere encourages me and I agree with a smile and a nod.

She grabs my hand and drags me right out the front door. I hear a wolf whistle as we leave, but I am too busy watching Cosima to bother to turn around and locate its source.

"We're gonna have to walk. I am way too fucked to drive" She announces, as she leads me down the street and away from Alison's house.

She all but drags me the few blocks back to her house, walking in front of me the entire way. Sometimes she turns around and smiles right at me. Her smile is wide and toothy, and all I can think of is those teeth biting me, marking me. I am certain she is trying to torture me. Her hips sashay from side to side in an entirely explicit fashion. I think of how she was grinding her hips into me earlier. I think of how I am sure she will be doing it again later.

I feel ridiculous, but this does not stop my eyes from roaming her body. I lose sense of time. There is only the sway of her hips and backside in front of me. She knows I am looking too, drinking her up with my eyes. I think she likes it because her hips have started to sway even harder.

Before I know what I'm doing I have grabbed at one of her hips, clutching desperately with my fingers. I think I hear her laughing, but I don't care. I pull her back into me, and I grind myself into her backside, just as she had done to me earlier. Her laugh turns deep, into a throaty growl, which only makes me press myself into her more.

It's a delicious feeling and it spreads slowly through my body. Softly first, a throbbing _there, _right between my legs, but it quickly spreads. It tingles from my head to my toes and I feel as though I am on fire, and the only thing capable of satiating the hunger growing inside of me is Cosima.

I don't know how it has happened, but we are in front of a large building. Cosima leans back, and grinds her backside into me with enough force that I slip back slightly, and she laughs into the night air. She grabs at my hands and she pulls me inside of the building, and towards some stairs.

She is above me now, and again all I can do is look at her. Her backside is right in front my head and for a second I think that if I wanted to, I could reach up under her skirt and slide my hand up her thigh. The thought makes me dizzy and I quickly push it out of my head. I focus on making my way up the stairs without giving into the fire that is stewing deep down in my belly.

She pulls me through the front door of her apartment and holds a finger to her lips, gesturing me into silence. She keeps pulling me, through her living room, where a woman, her mother presumably, is asleep on the sofa, keeps pulling me until I am in her bedroom. The walls are dark, and littered with what seems like a hundred fairy lights. I want to look around, inspect all of her belongings, but she is on me, pushing me until my knees hit her bed at an angle that would be awkward, even painful if she wasn't climbing down on top of me, and pawing at me gently.

She sits on me, her thighs on either side of my hips and grins like the cat that has gotten the cream.  
>"Guess I've got you trapped now? Huh?" She breathes into my ear.<p>

If I had proper control of my body, If I could muster the strength, I would laugh, giggle like a silly child at the idea I might want to escape, but with her weight on top of me, pressing against me so wonderfully, I find myself unable to move.

She leans down, and I can see down the front of her shirt briefly, and I want to reach up and touch, but before I know it, her mouth is seeking mine, luring it in with a soft bite of her lip. She kisses me, and it is sweet and perfect. Her mouth still tastes faintly of the cheap beer she has been drinking, but I don't care.

She slides her hands up my sides, and begins to slowly roll her hips down, right on top of me. Right _there. _She is killing me, slowly and softly, with the gentle roll of her hips, and I am loving every torturous second.

Her dress has ridden up with her perched above me like this, and I can see the creamy expanse of her thighs. In a moment of bravery I move my hands from my sides, and slip them up both of her thighs. She moans into my mouth, and sucks my bottom lip between her teeth,nibbling on it with those wonderful teeth of hers. The noises she makes against me spur me on, and I slide my hands further up her thighs. I am sure I can feel the heat radiating from her.

My fingers creep closer, so close that I can feel the lace of her underpants, and I want to reach up, and stroke her, but something stops me. I think she feels my hesitation, because she pulls back, releasing my mouth and looks at me, drinks me up with her beautiful eyes.

"We don't have to, you know, do the do. I mean.. I want you for more than that.. I really like you Delphine... But like, I'm pretty wasted." She says.

I can feel how heavy lidded and sad I must look, but Cosima is right. I would like nothing more than to throw her back on to these pillows and have my way with her, but she is right.

"You are right." I sigh. "We should wait. But I hope you will still like me as much when you are sober"

Above me still, her brow furrows and she leans down to my neck, stopping to kiss some mole or freckle she finds.

"I like you so much" She says, and she is kissing me softly.

"I like you so, you don't even know" She says, and she kisses me again.

She rolls herself off me, but only for a moment. She's pressed against me, with her head resting on my shoulder. I reach up and take her hand with mine, looping my fingers through hers.

"Sleep." She says, as she rolls further on to me, throwing her leg over mine haphazardly and pinning me to her bed.

I do not know if is the alcohol, or Cosima pressed against me like this, but as I drift off to sleep I think this is the most content I have ever been.

What up, this is so long by my standards, I don't know what happened.  
>I think this story is kind of floundering in terms of direction, so.. thanks for sticking around.<p> 


End file.
